


School Research

by tealversace



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Becommissar Week, F/F, kink au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealversace/pseuds/tealversace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn’t sure why she was so drawn to his girl, but it was certainly out of hand considering she’d seen her for a whole of two seconds. It was so out of hand in fact, that Mina found herself scribbling down her number on a piece of scrap paper and fumbling it nervously as she waited for the mouse to come back to the counter with her books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Research

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably the tamest thing I could've done with the theme "Kink AU". Like seriously, this is my forte and I totally half assed it! With that being said I had this idea at the last minute and this first chapter is more or less a drabble BUT I'm leaving it open to more chapters 'cause it could be way fun. Anywhore, R&R is totally appreciated! And I look forward to reading the rest of the works for #BecommissarWeek!!

Mina’s head shot up at the bell above the door. She was due to finish soon, and she honestly didn’t want to be walking around helping anyone else find something after how long her morning had been already.

The german woman’s breath caught, as her eyes fell on the tiny brunette entering the bookstore, looking tired with a laptop bag hardly being held in one arm.

“Mina, you can go early if you want. I can cover, it’s cool,” Jesse, one of the younger interns smiled brightly at her. The blonde spun quickly to face him and force a smiled.

“Not today, Jesse,” she answered quickly before flicking her eyes to the door for another look at the girl, only to let out a sigh and see that she had moved. But the bell hadn’t gone off again, so Mina still had hope that the girl would be in the store. Her eyes flicked through the aisles for a glimpse of the tiny brunette.

She’d moved so fast and quiet. Like a mouse, Mina thought with a small laugh. She wasn’t sure why she was so drawn to his girl, but it was certainly out of hand considering she’d seen her for a whole of two seconds.

It was so out of hand in fact, that Mina found herself scribbling down her number on a piece of scrap paper and fumbling it nervously as she waited for the mouse to come back to the counter.

Mina began to tap out a rhythm on the desk in front of her, thinking up scenarios that involved her and the mysterious girl. _Christ Mina, you don’t even know her name. You don’t even know if she’s still he-_

A quiet cough pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked up to meet piercing blue eyes. Blue eyes that promptly dropped to the ground. The tiny brunette’s face flushed bright pink as she placed two books on the counter that caused Mina to raise an eyebrow.

“Sophie Morgan,” Mina smirked, her voice dripping with praise as she pulled the first book over to scan it. “‘ _Diary of a Submissive_ ’. Much better than ‘ _Fifty Shades_ ’.” She shrugged, bagging the book and grabbing the second - _BDSM: A Beginners Guide_. “Doing some ah, school research?”

The other girl’s head snapped up quickly, and Mina was amazed she didn’t break her neck. “I uh… yeah… school… No not really. Personal. Uhm. Research. Interest. Shit. Why am I telling you this,” she rambled, her face turning an even brighter shade of red. “Sorry, I… Ignore me. Please?”

“You are cute, mouse. But as much as I would love for you to ramble more, you need to pay for the books before you can go do your… research.” Mina licked her lips subconsciously, watching the way the girl’s eyes followed her movements. “That’ll be forty dollars.”

“What? I- Oh. Right,” the brunette faltered again, her face somehow turning a deeper shade of red as she pulled a $50 out of her pocket and handed it over. Mina didn’t miss the way the girl’s fingertips rested against her palm longer than they had to.

This was her chance. The tall german put the note in the till, getting out the $10 change and slipping the paper in underneath it before handing it back to the small girl.

“My name is Mina. If you need any... _hands on_ help with your research, call me,” she tapped the top of the note as she placed it in her palm.

“Beca,” the brunette smiled shyly taking the bag from the german quickly and dropping her gaze again. “It was ah… Nice meeting your perfect self, but I gotta get going.”

“Goodbye Beca, I’ll be expecting that call,” she winked as the girl turned away. “Have fun with your research!”

“You too!” Beca called over her shoulder before her face dropped and she pushed through the door hurriedly, a loud ‘ _Dammit, Mitchell, you fucking idiot_ ’ echoing just through the entrance, causing Mina to let out a quiet laugh.

Jesse returned a few minutes later for their shift change and Mina practically ran from the desk, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and pulling out her phone almost too enthusiastically as she yelled an “enjoy your day” at Jesse.

**From [Unknown Number] 11.26am:**  
_**Hey it’s Beca. Sorry about whatever just happened. Coffee later? I promise not to ramble as much.** _

Mina quickly added the number to her contacts, making sure to add the mouse emoji at the end.

**To [Beca ] 11.34am:**  
_**Just finished work. How about a date? 6pm?** _


End file.
